The present invention relates to a cosmetic sampler that incorporates the genuine cosmetic and a method of making a cosmetic sampler by application of a cosmetic to a substrate such as paper through the use of bulk thin film application techniques.
Traditionally, cosmetics have been packaged in containers such as bottles, jars, flasks, boxes, compacts and tubes. More recently, cosmetics have been placed in sampling devices for use in magazine inserts, postcards, department store catalogs and billing cycles and other sales promotion vehicles, and have been used as store handouts. The sampling devices contain a small quantity of cosmetic or a substance simulating a cosmetic which can be removed and applied to the skin by a consumer.
Cosmetic samplers have been manufactured in the past on web equipment using (a) flexography printing of the cosmetics, (b) a bump plate or (c) continuous extrusion.
Currently, cosmetic sampling devices are produced using silk-screen printing in a printing environment. This current method cannot be used in conjunction with a carrier liner and pressure sensitive backing. This means that such a cosmetic sample can only be affixed to another substrate by hot melt dispensers or by hand. These processes are relatively slow and expensive. Additionally, the silk screen printing method itself is relatively economically unfeasible; it requires multiple manufacturing steps to produce a finished product.
One need that exists is mass producing cosmetic samples at an inexpensive price. Cosmetics are typically dry or cohesive powders, or oily or emulsion-type dispersion or easily meltable pastes which have a very defined appearance and feel. Any attempt to apply the cosmetic to a substrate requires that the cosmetic not bleed or leak or stain in the substrate, nor can the cosmetic itself be altered in its own final color, feel or appearance. To be printable, the cosmetic must be provided in a fluidized or amorphous paste form.
A method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,831 provides a transfer layer of a colored heavy, waxy oily material, removable by fingertip and spreadable by skin, in forming an advertising sampler. However, this sampler is made from a composition which is intended to provide only a color match to that of the genuine cosmetic product advertised. The sampler does not contain the actual cosmetic product advertised. A need exists to form a cosmetic sampler encompassing the actual cosmetic advertised. Additionally, a method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,667 provides a sampler formed using microencapsulated cosmetic capsules. Such microencapsulation enables the cosmetic to adhere to the substrate while still maintaining the desirable characteristics of the cosmetic. Col. 3, lines 41-46. However, such method does not teach the use of a non-microencapsulated cosmetic in a sampler.
Additionally, a method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,386 teaches application of cosmetics to a treated substrate using screen printing. This sampler does not utilize bulk thin film application, i.e., non-printing technology. A need exists to produce cosmetic samplers using non-printing technology.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a cosmetic sampler is formed using wide-web offset or gravure printing machinery with in-line finishing capability with cosmetic application of the genuine cosmetic to be sampled being done by bulk thin film techniques. Print stations are used for printing conventional information and not for cosmetic application. For example, indicia, visible to a user of the sampler prior to opening it, which may be printed or otherwise, may be provided on the cosmetic sampler identifying the specific type and brand, including by trademark or otherwise, of the actual cosmetic contained in the sampler. Cosmetics are applied using a bulk thin film technique, i.e., non-printing technology, in the in-line finishing line such as by pulsed, metered on-demand spraying or pulsed, metered on-demand extrusion, for example.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, a cosmetic sampler is formed using narrow-web roll-to-roll machinery, for example, machinery traditionally used to produce labels. Cosmetics are applied using a bulk thin film technique, i.e., non-printing technology such as by pulsed, metered on-demand spraying or extrusion, or continuous spraying, for example. This method enables economical mass production of cosmetic samplers of various configurations, including delivery of a sample on a carrier liner for inexpensive, fast dispensing and affixing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a cosmetic sampler can be mass produced utilizing the genuine cosmetic and not an ersatz cosmetic that imitates the color of the genuine cosmetic. Consumers most likely would prefer to view and sample the actual cosmetic to enable them to accurately match color, look and feel.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, pulsed, metered spraying or pulsed, metered extrusion application is utilized for efficient bulk thin film application of the cosmetic slurry. Pulsing or intermittent application provides cosmetic application in discrete spaced apart areas on a substrate web. By using less cosmetic during the process, the overall cost of each cosmetic sampler is reduced.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, continuous spraying application is utilized for a uniform bulk thin film application of the cosmetic. In the context of certain design configurations, continuous spraying creates more efficient use of the bulk cosmetic, allows faster press speeds, and uses less paper in manufacturing. These advantages may outweigh the cost of spraying excess cosmetic which is not used in the final product, and the overall unit cost of cosmetic samplers may be less using continuous spraying.
By xe2x80x9cgenuine cosmeticxe2x80x9d it is meant that the cosmetic slurry that is applied as a thin film which is incorporated into the sampler includes the genuine, actual cosmetic, and is not an imitation or ersatz cosmetic composition that attempts to mimic the color of the genuine cosmetic composition as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,831.